what do you say?
by Mora20
Summary: Rukia benar-benar muak dengan semua tingkah laku Ichigo dan ia juga sudah lelah dengan sandiwara ini, bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bertanya seperti itu. Sedangkan mereka, belum memulai sebuah hubungan yang serius.


Hai minna-san….

Saya kembali dengan fanfic yang baru

Dibaca dan review ya^^

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

* * *

**What do you say?**

* * *

Seorang gadis mencoba mengintip dari balik pohon, tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan. Berpura-pura menatap sesuatu didepannya, gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya mencoba berpikir keras. Lalu tersenyum dan berdiri, ia berjalan menuju orang yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

"Ichigo, boleh aku minta handphoneku? Ada yang harus kulakukan," pinta gadis itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ichigo itu, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap heran gadis yang bicara padanya.

"Rukia, aku baru meminjamnya." tolak Ichigo kepada gadis yang bernama Rukia itu.

Rukia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya. Dengan perasaan kesal, ia menghempaskan diri duduk di kursi taman tepat disebelah Renji.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Renji penasaran.

Semua orang yang sejak tadi berkumpul di kursi taman itu, memandang aneh kearah Rukia.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Rukia sambil melotot.

Renji hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan-akan berkata 'aku tak tahu'

"Kita kesini untuk latihan, kenapa kalian sibuk urusan masing-masing. Tatsuki! Sejak tadi kau terus sibuk baca komik, ini lagi Inoue main handphone terus." celoteh Rukia dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau sendiri? Sejak tadi duduk dibawah pohon sambil memperhatikan Ichigo," balas Tatsuki dengan tajam.

Mendengar itu, Rukia hanya diam. Kata-kata Tatsuki tepat sasaran.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya bingung. Tidak biasanya Ichigo meminjam handphoneku dan kalian tahu apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Rukia dan tentu saja ketiga temannya tak ada yang tahu.

"Mana kami tahu, kan kau yang lihat." jawab Tatsuki.

Rukia kembali mendengus kesal, sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar bermulut tajam.

"Ichigo memeriksa daftar kontakku dan membaca sms dari Kaein," jelas Rukia antusias.

Tatsuki dan Inoue hanya manggut-manggut.

"Mungkin lagi menyelidikimu," ucap Renji yang mencoba memberi pendapat.

"Ting-tong, Ichigo kan tidak tahu kalau Kaein hanya orang yang kita buat agar dia cemburu padamu." jelas Inoue yang akhirnya bersuara.

Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo, takut pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh sang pemilik nama. Tapi sepertinya, dia masih sibuk dengan handphone.

"Syukur kalau begitu, tapi dia kan bilang kalau sukanya sama Senna." sanggah Rukia yang kembali menatap ketiga temannya.

"Mungkin saja, itu bohong. Kau juga sih, kalau suka bilang saja langsung." ucap Renji asal.

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia memukul pelan bahu Renji dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau gila! Aku ini wanita. Seorang perempuan yang baik dan cantik jelita." ujar Rukia dengan percaya diri.

Tatsuki dan Inoue hanya memandang remeh kearah Rukia, yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau terlalu narsis," ucap Renji.

"Ini kenyataan tahu, aku tid…"

Rukia tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia menatap kearah Ichigo yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada orangnya langsung diam, jangan terpesona begitu." ucap Renji yang menyadarkan Rukia.

Rukia menatap Renji dengan kesal dan menjewer telinganya, tak mempedulikan Ichigo yang kini telah duduk disampingnya.

"Rukia, handphonemu." ucap Ichigo sambil menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

Rukia yang sibuk bertengkar dengan Renji, tidak terlalu mempedulikan Ichigo.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Berikan saja dulu pada Tatsuki, rasakan ini! Sakit tidak?" tanya Rukia sambil memperkuat jewerannya pada Renji.

"Lepaskan baka! Sakit!" jerit Renji.

Melihat itu, Ichigo merasa kesal. Ia kesal karena tidak diperdulikan.

"Renji diam! Aku lagi berbicara dengan Rukia," ucap Ichigo menahan amarah.

Sedetik kemudian, Rukia langsung melepaskan telinga Renji dan menatap bingung kearah Ichigo. Sedangkan Renji mengusap-ngusap telinganya yang sakit.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Kalau mau bicara, bicara saja. Rukia juga mendengarkanmu," jelas Renji sambil mengusap telinganya yang merah.

Ichigo memberikan handphone itu pada Rukia yang masih terbengong, lalu berdiri dan kembali duduk dibawah pohon tadi.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Tatsuki yang mencoba menyadarkan Rukia dari bengongnya.

"Tidak tahu, aku benar-benar heran. Kenapa Renji yang dimarahi?" tanya Rukia pada Tatsuki.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan Inoue kembali memainkan handphonenya seakan tak terjadi apa pun.

"Mungkin dia, salah minum obat. Aku yang kena jewer plus dimarahi. Salahku apa?" tanya Renji kepada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia benar-benar bingung, sepertinya ia yang harus minta maaf.

"Renji, gomen. Kau jadi yang kena," ucap Rukia yang merasa bersalah.

Renji menghela nafas dan menatap heran pada Rukia.

"Kita sudah lama berteman , sudah biasa kau menyusahkanku." ucap Renji dengan santai.

"Kau ini," ucap Rukia dengan kesal.

"Mungkin, Ichigo cemburu. Kau tidak mempedulikannya," jelas Renji mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Tatsuki mengangguk, lalu menyuruh Rukia menghampiri Ichigo.

Rukia berpikir, mencoba menimbang-nimbang pendapat Renji. Tapi tak ada salahnya, ia mencoba meminta maaf. Ini memang kesalahannya, Rukia pun berjalan menuju Ichigo dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ichigo, kau marah?" tanya Rukia lembut.

Ia takut, Ichigo akan marah padanya juga.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo dengan ketus.

"Kau ketus begitu, pasti marah." ucap Rukia lirih.

Ichigo menghela nafas dan menatap Rukia.

"Iya, aku marah. Kau mengacuhkanku," ucap Ichigo jujur.

"tapi kenapa kau marahnya pada Renji? Bukan padaku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo seadanya.

Rukia kembali berpikir, menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan yang akan ia katakan lagi.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Rukia spontan.

Mendengar hal itu, Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi Rukia masih bisa melihat, wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Ichigo gugup.

Melihat kegugupan Ichigo, Rukia tersenyum tipis. Ia pura-pura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benar juga, untuk apa kau cemburu." ucap Rukia berpura-pura sedih.

"Bukan begitu," sanggah Ichigo.

"Lalu apa? Kalau tidak cemburu, berarti cemburu?" desak Rukia.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya, ia benar-benar bingung.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Ichigo.

Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi taman. Tempat mereka berkumpul dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian dibawah pohon.

"Akhirnya jujur juga, wajah Ichigo yang sedang tersipu malu benar-benar manis." ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memandang kearah Ichigo dan ketiga temannya, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Rukia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mereka, lalu ikut duduk disebelah Inoue.

"Ayo kita pulang, tidak ada yang kita lakukan disini." ucap Rukia memecahkan keheningan.

Semua mengangguk setuju kecuali Ichigo, pemuda itu hanya melirik Rukia sebentar. Lalu kembali memainkan PSPnya.

"Ichigo, apa kau mau disini sendirian? Kami mau pulang," ujar Rukia yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

Renji, Tatsuki, serta Inoue sudah memasukkan semua barang-barang mereka dan akan beranjak pulang.

"Hm ya, nanti aku menyusul." jawab Ichigo singkat dan tetap fokus pada PSPnya.

"Kau mau nunggu Senna?" tanya Renji dengan sinis.

Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang tajam Renji sedangkan Rukia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya seakan tak peduli.

"Aku tidak ada janji dengannya dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," jelas Ichigo yang melirik kearah Rukia.

"Itu bukan urusanku, hanya sekedar bertanya." ucap Renji dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Rukia mendengus kesal dan memandang tajam kearah Renji yang telah berjalan jauh, Rukia benar-benar ingin memplester mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Ya sudah, aku dan Inoue duluan. Ucapan Renji, jangan diladenin. Biasa, sifat kekanak-kanakkan dan tingkah jahilnya keluar." jelas Tatsuki dan beranjak pergi yang diikuti Inoue.

Rukia memandang heran kearah Ichigo, menunggu sang pemuda mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi Ichigo tetap fokus pada PSPnya.

"Aku duluan," ucap Rukia dengan kesal.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Ichigo yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Renji," jawab Rukia singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo memandang heran Rukia, bukannya Renji sudah pulang duluan. Lalu ia berdiri dan menyusul Rukia yang sedang berjalan.

"Rukia tunggu!" panggil Ichigo.

Rukia berhenti dan berbalik memandang Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia dengan ketus.

"Bukannya Renji sudah pulang duluan," ucap Ichigo mengingatkan.

Rukia benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Ichigo, pemuda ini benar-benar bodoh. Ia suda tahu itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," ucap Rukia dan melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya.

Dengan kesal, Rukia melemparkan sepatunya dan sukses mengenai kepala Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!" ucap Ichigo kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Rukia berjalan kearah Ichigo, mengambil sepatu itu dan kembali memakainya.

"Memberi pelajaran untukmu," jawab Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun," jelas Ichigo.

"Terserah, aku mau pulang." ucap Rukia dan kembali berjalan.

Dengan cepat Ichigo meraih tangan kanan Rukia dan menahannya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Rukia kembali berbalik menatap Ichigo dan memandangnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Ichigo yang mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak marah," jawab Rukia ketus.

Ichigo menggeleng pasrah, ia sangat yakin Rukia marah padanya. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Aku yakin kau marah, jangan membohongiku." desak Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah, untuk apa aku marah?" jawab Rukia dan melepaskan tangan Ichigo.

"Aku tahu sifatmu, kau pasti marah padaku. Katakan apa kesalahanku?" tanya Ichigo yang mencoba bersabar.

Rukia bertambah kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu, tidakkah Ichigo sadar. Selama ini tentang perasaannya, Rukia hanya ingin meminta kejelasan.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin berdebat. Ini masalahku sendiri," jelas Rukia mencoba mengalah.  
"Apa karena pertanyaan Renji tadi? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu, sudah kubilang aku dan Senna tidak punya hubungan apa pun." jelas Ichigo.

"Aku tidak cemburu dan kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa pun, kita juga sama tak punya hubungan apa pun." ujar Rukia tajam.

Ia benar-benar muak dengan semua tingkah laku Ichigo, yang selalu memberinya harapan tanpa ingin memberi penjelasan apa pun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Ichigo seakan tak mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mendengar Ichigo, aku tahu kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang aku katakan." jawab Rukia sinis.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo yang mencoba meminta penjelasan.

Rukia benar-benar lelah dengan sandiwara ini, bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bertanya seperti itu. Sedangkan mereka, belum memulai sebuah hubungan yang serius.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kita hanya berteman tapi kau selalu marah dan kesal saat aku tak mempedulikanmu. Sedangkan kau tak mencoba memberi penjelasan, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu," jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

Ia benar-benar muak dengan tingkah laku Ichigo yang seakan-akan mereka mempunyai hubungan lebih dari teman, sedangkan ia tak pernah berkata apa pun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu, sedangkan kau selalu berkata bahwa kau menyukai orang lain," ucap Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Rukia yang ingin memastikan telingannya tidak salah dengar.

"Apa kau tuli? Perlu berapa kali, aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Atau kau begitu bodohnya, sehingga tak menger…"

Ichigo diam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia baru sadar apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya menyeringai mendengar hal itu, membuat Ichigo tambah salah tingkah dan bingung.

"Akhirnya bilang juga," ucap Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Kau sih, harus dibuat cemburu dulu. Baru juga bilang," ucap Rukia dengan senyum lebar.

Ichigo memandang bingung Rukia, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kau sengaja?" tanya Ichigo penuh selidik.

"Sengaja, tidak sengaja. Ya harus disengajain," jawab Rukia jujur.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" tanya Ichigo balik.

Rukia mengangkat bahu, berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku," lanjut Ichigo.

"Tak perlu dikatakan, kau pun sudah tahu jawabannya." jawab Rukia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau butuh kejelasan kan? Aku pun begitu," ujar Ichigo memelas.

Rukia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan kanan Rukia, mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkiran.

"Sepertinya aku harus mentraktir Renji dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya," ujar Rukia.

"Jangan membicarakan dia lagi, aku lagi malas mendengar namanya." ucap Ichigo kesal.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak," ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Jujur saja?" ucap Rukia.

"Dasar, kau ini." ucap Ichigo.

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia hanya tertawa.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Mohon Reviewnya^^


End file.
